Sato Koichi
Perfil thumb|250px|Sato Koichi *'Nombre:' 佐藤浩市 (さとう こういち) *'Nombre ''(romaji):' Sato Koichi *'Profesion: Actor *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento': Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 182cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia': Padre/actor Mikuni Rentaro, esposa Hirota Ayako (広田亜矢子) e hijo/actor Kanichiro *'Agencia:' Theater Do Posch Dramas * Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018) ep.4 * A de wa Nai Kimi to (TV Tokyo, 2018) * Jimmy (Netflix, 2018) * Ishitsubute (WOWOW, 2017) * LEADERS II (TBS, 2017) * Sogeki (TV Asahi, 2016) * Botchan (Fuji TV, 2016) * Oriento Kyuko Satsujin Jiken (Fuji TV, 2015) * Happy Retirement (TV Asahi, 2015) * Kagi no Kakatta Heya SP (Fuji TV, 2014) * Kaibutsu (NTV, 2013) * Onna Nobunaga (Fuji TV, 2013) * Houkago wa Mystery Totomo ni (TBS, 2012) * Kagi no Kakatta Heya (Fuji TV, 2012) * Blackboard Ikiro (TBS, 2012) * Shuchakueki ~Twilight Express no Koi~ (TBS, 2012) * Unfair: The Special ~Double Meaning Niju Teigi (Fuji TV, 2011) * Hi wa Mata Noboru (TV Asahi, 2011) * Saigo no Bansan (TV Asahi, 2011) * Pandora 2 Kiga Retto (WOWOW, 2010) * Wagaya no Rekishi (Fuji TV, 2010) * Kanryotachi no Natsu (TBS, 2009) * Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) * Daremo Mamorenai (Fuji TV, 2009) * Honto to Uso to Tequila (TV Tokyo, 2008) * Kaze no Hate (NHK, 2007) * Tengoku to Jigoku (TBS, 2007) * Sapuri (Fuji TV, 2006) * Kemonomichi (TV Asahi, 2006) * Climber's High (NHK, 2005) * Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) * Shinsengumi (NHK, 2004) * Kougen e Irasshai (TBS, 2003) * Tengoku e no Kaidan (NTV, 2002) * Chuushingura 1/47 (Fuji TV, 2001) * Aru Hi, Arashi no you ni (NHK, 2001) * Tenki-yoho no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2000) * Dokushin Seikatsu (TBS, 1999) * Africa no Yoru (Fuji TV, 1999) * Tabloid (Fuji TV, 1998) * Tsubasa wo Kudasai! (Fuji TV, 1996) * Koibito yo (Fuji TV, 1995) * Koi mo ni Dome Nara (NTV, 1995) * Yokohama Shinju (NTV, 1994) * Homura Tatsu (NHK, 1994) * Subarashiki Kana Jinsei (Fuji TV, 1993) * Kou Kou Kyoushi (TBS, 1993) * Homura Tatsu (NHK, 1993) * Shinai naru mono e (Fuji TV, 1992) * Tobuga Gotoku (NHK, 1990) * Ao ga Chiru (TBS, 1983) Películas * Fukushima 50 (2020) *Taiyo wa Ugokanai (2020) * Paradise (2019) * Kioku ni Gozaimasen (2019) * Machida-kun no Sekai (2019) * The Fable (2019) *Aircraft Carrier Ibuki (2019) *Red Snow (2019) * Konna Yofuke ni Banana kayo: Kanashiki Jitsuwa (2018) * Yuuzai (2018) * Sakura Guardian in the North (2018) * Hana Ikusa (2017) * Midnight Diner 2 (2016) * 64: Part 2 (2016) * 64: Part 1 (2016) * Terminal (2015) * Gonin Saga (2015) * Unfair: The End (2015) * Hero (2015) * Ai wo Tsumu Hito (2015) * Time Trip App (2014) * The Vancouver Asahi (2014) *Over Your Dead Body (2014) *Human Trust (2013) *The Kiyosu Conference (2013) *Unforgiven (2013) *Reunion (2013) *A Chair on the Plains (2013) *Dearest (2012) *The Floating Castle (2012) *A Ghost of a Chance (2011) *Unfair: The Answer (2011) *Someday (2011) *That's The Way!! (2011) *The Last Ronin (2010) *Heaven's Story (2010) *Amalfi: Rewards of the Goddess (2009) *Brass Knuckle Boys (2009) *Kamui Gaiden (2009) *Nobody to Watch Over Me (2009) *Pandemic (2009) *Daremo Mamotte Kurenai (2008) *The Magic Hour (2008) *A Gentle Breeze in the Village (2007) *Ai no Rukeichi (2007) *Smile Seiya no Kiseki (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Youki na Gang ga Chikyuu wo Mawasu (2006) *Starfish Hotel (2006) *The Uchoten Hotel (2006) *Waiting in the Dark (2006) *Umineco (2005) *What the Snow Brings (2005) *Bokoku no Aegis (2005) *Infection (2004) *Samurai Resurrection (2003) *When the Last Sword Is Drawn (2003) *ROCKERS (2003) *Utsutsu (2002) *KT (2002) *Inugami (2001) *Another Battle (2000) *Whiteout (2000) *Kao (2000) *Wait and See (1998) *Beru epokku (1998) *The Spiral (1998) *Lie lie Lie (1997) *30 (1997) *Oishinbo (1996) *Angel of Darkness 3: Live Action (1996) *The Five (1995) *Crest of Betrayal (1994) *Tokarefu (1994) *Psychic Girl Reiko (1991) *Ruten no umi (1990) *China Shadow (1990) *Company-Sponsored Funeral (1989) *Bungakusho satsujin jiken: Oinaru jyoso (1989) *The Silk Road (1988) *The Heartbreak Yakuza (1987) *Bound for the Fields, the Mountains, and the Seacoast (1986) *A Promise (1986) *Tsubomi no nagame (1986) *Inujini sesi mono (1986) *Kids (1985) *Break Town monogatari (1985) *Love Hotel (1985) *Kita no hotaru (1984) *The Catch (1983) *Antarctica (1983) *Battle Anthem (1983) *Lovers Lost (1982) *The Gate of Youth Part 2 (1982) *Manon (1981) *The Gate of Youth (1981) Reconocimientos *'2017 40th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor (64: Part 1) *'2016 29th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Mejor Actor (64: Part I y 64: Part 2) *'2015 40th Hochi Film Award:' Mejor Actor (Kishūteneki Terminal y The Pearls of the Stone Man) * 2012 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Mejor Actor Secundario (Kagi no Kakatta Heya) * 2012 73rd Television Drama Academy Awards: Mejor Actor Secundario (Kagi no Kakatta Heya) * 2012 16th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix: Premio Mejor Actor Secundario (Kagi no Kakatta Heya) *'2009 63rd Japan Broadcast Film and Arts Awards:' Mejor Actor (Honto to Uso to Tequila) * 2008 1st Tokyo Drama Awards: Mejor Actor (Kaze no Hate, Tengoku to Jigoku, Honto to Uso to Tequila) *'2007 61st Japan Broadcast Film and Arts Awards:' Premio a la Excelencia (What the Snow Brings) *'2007 18th Tokyo International Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (What the Snow Brings) *'2007 61st Mainichi Film Awards:' Mejor Actor (What the Snow Brings) * 2004 27th Japan Academy Prize: Mejor Actor Secundario ("When the Last Sword Is Drawn") - * 2003 45th Blue Ribbon Awards: Mejor Actor ("KT"/"Utsutsu") *'2003 12th Japanese Movie Critics Awards:' Mejor Actor (KT) * 2001 24th Japan Academy Prize: 'Mejor Actor Secundario (Whiteout) *'2001 15th Takasaki Film Festival: Mejor Actor Secundario (Face) *'1996 10th Takasaki Film Festival:' Mejor Actor (Gonin) *'1995 16th Yokohama Film Festival:' Mejor Actor Secundario (Tokarev) *'1995 7th Nikkan Sports Film Award:' Mejor Actor (Crest of Betrayal) *'1995 18th Japan Academy Prize:' Mejor Actor (Crest of Betrayal) *'1984 8th Elan d'or Awards:' Revelación del año Curiosidades *'''Debut: '''1980 *Se casó con una modelo en 1986 pero se divorció tres años después. *En 1993 se casó con la actriz de teatro Hirota Ayako (広田亜矢子). En 1996 nació su único hijo Kanichiro. Enlaces *Perfil (T-Poche) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Sato Koichi1.jpg Sato Koichi2.jpg Sato Koichi3.jpg Sato Koichi4.jpg Sato Koichi5.jpg Sato Koichi6.jpg Sato Koichi7.jpg Sato Koichi8.jpg Categoría:Theater Do Posch Categoría:JActor